


Masculinity

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Marvel Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Logan and Darcy could rule the world, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Darcy reminds Logan of the need to laugh at oneself. Logan returns the favor. ; D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from Clenhian. "...not sure if you've gotten this prompt yet, but darcy (sometime before they're actually a couple) manages to convince logan to come with her to some fields, where she succeeds in having him fall asleep, and when he wakes up he's got a flower crown, except he doesn't notice until they're back at the mansion or tower or something and somebody (preferably remy or tony,) snarkily points it out, and when logan goes to check darcy has already run away somewhere safe, like her room, where she's just giggling with a female friend.  
> super specific, I know, but grumpy "manly men" wearing flower crowns is a really bad weakness of mine. as are flower crowns in general. Thank you!"
> 
> I made a few changes, and I'm hoping they're okay! *winces Thank you for the prompt though! I hope I did it justice. ; D  
> Ink...

Masculinity

Darcy sighed and stared at the sky. She loved the west garden that Logan had showed her two weeks ago.

Logan…

Grinning, Darcy twisted around and stared at the mutant beside her, dead asleep. She grabbed a few flowers and started making a flower crown with them.

She and Logan had been dating for a few months now. They had met when Darcy’s dad was throwing her a surprise birthday party. Logan had grabbed her from her apartment in New York. Darcy had thought he was a kidnapper. Apparently, Tony had asked the mutant to bring her to the Tower. Darcy hadn’t stopped apologizing for tasing Logan until he shut her up with a kiss.

Hearing a huff, she glanced at her boyfriend again and smirked. He was sprawled out under one of the trees. Leaning up against it, he was snoring up a storm.

Giggling, Darcy finished the flower crown and placed it on his head. She pulled out her phone and smirked. “This is going on Facebook.”

His snorted awake and gave her a look. “What are you doing with your phone, Darce?”

“Nothing!” She grinned brightly. “Come on! Lunch is ready!” She hopped up and raced off. “Last one there is a rotten egg!” Rolling his eyes, he got up and ambled after her.

It started with Hank. The usual stoic mutant snorted into his fist when he saw Logan. Logan just gave him a weird look.

Then the professor stared at Logan and smiled. “You’re certainly in a festive mood today, aren’t you, Logan?” He hadn’t waited for an answer. Logan frowned in confusion.

Scott had been the one to answer his silent question. “Well, well, well…” The man smirked at him. “Nice crown you’ve got there, princess.”

Jerking his head towards one of the mirrors, Logan’s eyes widened. “DARCY!!!!!” He ripped it off his head and shoved Scott out of the way.

His advanced hearing picked up giggling, and he rushed towards it. Pushing open the door, Logan stared in dismay as he watched Darcy show off the photo she took to all the women in the school. Storm and Jean were smirking.

“Excuse us!” He picked Darcy up and carried her over his shoulder out of the room. She squawked at him when he put the flower crown on her bum.

“Logan! Put me down! Let me go! LOGAN!”

With a smug smile, he walked through the entire school. “I’m gonna kill you!”

“Very ambitious of you.” He grinned as he closed the door to his room. “Now…” She exhaled forcefully when he dropped on his bed. “Pick a safe word. You’re gonna be punished.”

Her eyes shot open wide. “WHAT?!”

Tying her to the bed, he grinned at her. “Yep. The worst punishment in the world.” He started tickling her. His fingers sliding and poking along her torso.

Screaming, Darcy started writhing and squirming. “AHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NOOOOOOO!”

Three agonizing minutes later, Logan grinned and leaned down and kissed her softly. “I forgive you, but Scott was mean to me.” He gave her a mock pout.

Darcy went still and then grinned darkly. “Oh?”

“Yeah…”

Stretching, she smiled at him evilly. “Well then, we’ll just have to punish him for that.”

“Sure thing, Darlin.”

~two days later~

“AHHHHHHH! SPIDERS?!?!?!?!”

Logan and Darcy snickered and made sure to take videos of the Cyclops screaming like a girl and running around his room.


End file.
